


Fly, Fly, Butterfly

by lferion



Series: In the Light of the Trees and After [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Butterflies, Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Art, Maglor as a Child, New Year's Resolutions, Poetry, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: A very young Maglor, music, and butterflies.
Relationships: Anairë & Maglor | Makalaurë
Series: In the Light of the Trees and After [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148597
Kudos: 7
Collections: Drabbling in Middle-Earth, Wandering in Middle-Earth





	Fly, Fly, Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Silmarillion Writer's Guild January 2021 Resolutions challenge:  
> Day 10: Bonus prompts are images for instadrabbling from the Naturalist's Guide to Middle-earth challenge, Sept 2020. [Image 2, Butterflies](https://www.flickr.com/photos/biodivlibrary/50673196132/in/album-72157717133837438/)
> 
> Many thanks to the denizens of the SWG discord for enthusiasm, and Runa & Morganleri for sanity-checking.

Fly, fly, butterfly  
From the bush up to the sky  
Spring, spring, ting-a-ling  
Caterpillar did you bring!

A very small Makalaurë, not entirely steady on his feet, was toddling about the children's garden, chasing after the brightly colored butterflies and other flying insects. Anairë was unfamiliar with the tune he was singing, but his high treble was pure and sweet. The words apparently were his own, and as yet there was only one verse. But it scanned, and the rhymes were proper ones. 

Even more astonishing, the butterflies appeared to be listening, swooping and fluttering in rhythm with the song.

* * *

* * *


End file.
